


We Share The Same Cold Meal

by allisonmartined



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-25
Updated: 2012-06-25
Packaged: 2017-11-08 12:30:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allisonmartined/pseuds/allisonmartined
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>for the prompt: stefan/caroline/tyler → we were beasts about to burst</i>
</p><p> </p><p>She thinks that Stefan saved her. Not the way Tyler did; Not with kisses splayed across her brow, not with flesh against flesh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Share The Same Cold Meal

She's a tangled web.    
  
All her thoughts are tangled and stretched and mangled and all of her emotions, too.    
  
She thinks that Stefan saved her. Not the way Tyler did; Not with kisses splayed across her brow, not with flesh against flesh.   
  
Stefan took her soul and lifted it out of her body, reached in inside of her head and yanked out the worst of her. He stood her up.   
  
Tyler, he peeled off her clothes, peeled away her humanity and let the beast show, let it growl. And his skin was hot against her's and his blood beat against her skin like drums. She could feel every part of him in her skull, in her skin.   
  
Stefan is in her words and her thoughts and in her breath, but Tyler is in in her skin and in her bones.   
  
_Caroline_ , their words whisper her name into her skin. Tyler's mouth, the sun against her shoulder, and Stefan's, the moon at the corner of her mouth.   
  
She can feel them in her pores, can feel their fingers like ghosts against her skin.   
  
Eternity is something she cannot even begin to grasp. But she knows she holds it in her hands. And she knows that he does too. It is a string that tugs them together when they take steps apart. There is a constant pull between her and Stephan and it is something that she cannot build into her connection with Tyler. It's there beneath the layers of everything else, of the  _now_ . Beneath the  _now_  and the _here_  is the  _going to be_  and the  _forever_ . And it beckons to her, calls to her, until it is all she hears and all that she can feel is Stephan's fingers dancing against her ribs.   
  
She presses her body against him, against her wolf, and the heat skates across her body in waves. Her lips press against his, wanting.    
  
Stefan's lips press against her neck, his hands pulling on her hair.   
  
Her body, it floats between the two of then, unanchored.


End file.
